It is known in the art to equip a pickup truck with a cargo lamp mounted near the top of the cab above the rear window. Such a cargo lamp is useful for lighting the bed of a pickup truck to allow an operator to better see in low ambient light conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,691 to Leese et al. assigned to Ford Global Technologies, LLC, discloses such a cargo lamp.
While cargo lamps of this type are a very useful and convenient feature for a pickup truck operator, their utility is limited somewhat as they only allow for general lighting of the truck bed area. This document relates to an improved cargo lamp with infinite adjustability in order to allow the operator to focus the lighting on a particular target area. Better lighting at a point of interest aids a user in working more efficiently and effectively and is an important convenience feature.